The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines ignite a fuel and air mixture to produce a drive torque. More specifically, air is drawn into the engine through a throttle and mixed with fuel to form an air and fuel mixture. The air and fuel mixture is compressed within a cylinder by a piston and is then ignited within a cylinder to reciprocally drive the piston within the cylinder. The piston rotationally drives a crankshaft of the engine.
Engine operation is regulated based on several parameters including, but not limited to, intake air temperature (IAT), manifold absolute pressure (MAP), throttle position (TPS), engine RPM and barometric pressure (PBARO). Traditional internal combustion engines include an IAT sensor to directly measure the IAT. In some instances, the IAT sensor may become inaccurate as a result of damage, wear and/or a number of other factors. Accordingly, the IAT sensor may be monitored to determine whether the IAT sensor reading is accurate.
Some traditional internal combustion engine systems include a second IAT sensor. The reading from the second IAT sensor is compared with that of the first IAT sensor in order to determine whether the first IAT sensor is accurate. This additional IAT sensor, however, increases cost and complexity and must also be monitored for accuracy.